


occupy

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong
Summary: *警告⚠监狱背景，若引起不适，请及时下车。*ooc俺来了。*已拉大年龄差，吴青峰17岁，刘家凯25岁。
Relationships: 吴青峰/刘家凯
Kudos: 5





	occupy

**Author's Note:**

> *警告⚠监狱背景，若引起不适，请及时下车。  
> *ooc俺来了。  
> *已拉大年龄差，吴青峰17岁，刘家凯25岁。

刘家凯又听到了，属于这个地下的喑暗牢笼中永远不会消失的声音。  
破败床具的吱呀声，扭曲可怖的笑声萦绕，而刘家凯听清的，是角落里永远走不出黑暗的抽泣。  
强者为王，败者为寇。弱肉强食的道理在哪里都是适用的。  
更何况，这里是监管所，所有人的本能和欲望吞并激发的人间遗迹，是人类发展的落败之地。这里的人们，被文明遗弃，自甘堕落为原始社会的遗物。  
作为一名狱警，刘家凯早就已经做到了对这里的一切视而不见、听而不闻，身外无物。他是会来到这地狱的唯一白光，与这里的黑夜格格不入，他是无法融入也无法理解的。  
可是今夜的一切，又好像有些许的不同。  
刘家凯是习惯了总有人被欺负，也不知道那些人是如何有胆犯罪却连点小恶鬼怕到不行的。曾经也有人被折磨的受不了，在狱中自尽而死，作为狱警的他也只是帮忙在某处荒地寻找一个空处将尸体掩埋，算是为自己积一点阴德，为那人有个善终罢了。  
他慢慢踱步走进监管所的走后一层，这个地方才是最最最糟烂的区域，散发着不知名的恶臭，让刘家凯忍不住皱了皱眉头。  
最后一层了，就最后一层了，巡视结束就可以回宿舍休息了。  
刘家凯安慰着自己，屏气走进了大门，陈旧的门轴发出尖叫，刺的刘家凯内心一阵不适。  
监管所的最后一层，也就是地下一层，是整个监管所里最差的住宿环境。能被关在这里的，大多都是罪孽深重家人都已将其抛弃的，又或是家中无权无势没有人脉的平民。  
虽说这里是监管所，却也分了个三六九等。那些当官的人大腹便便受贿的模样刘家凯看惯了，就没什么感觉了。这里的等级仿佛比所外更要严格，就像原始社会那种层层叠叠的压制。  
刘家凯左右观察着这群活在地下群魔乱舞的恶鬼，当然也有被欺负了坐在墙角不吱声发呆的人，刘家凯甚至还看到了有人的膝盖上已经破损的血肉模糊的一大块，被感染的吃痛，尖厉的大叫像是要刮破耳膜。  
直到走到最后一间，刘家凯转眼突然看到了一抹熟悉纯白的衣角，不知道是哪里熟悉，就是突然勾的他心弦一震。  
……  
“对不起，青峰，你忍一忍爸爸妈妈一定想办法让你不再住在那个地方！”  
“没关系的爸、妈，都是我的错。”  
——  
刘家凯轻轻打了个响指，他想起来，那个白色的人影，是他今天早上在大厅看到的一个被铐住的清瘦少年。少年不知道犯了什么大错，被关到这里来，看着穿着也知道这家人是贫苦人家，没办法住到上层的监管室，只能委屈了自己的孩子。  
刘家凯记得那孩子瘦的像是一根营养不良的香菜，蔫蔫的，瘦的骨形几乎都可以描摹的清清楚楚。刘家凯判断不出他多大，但是他笃定那个孩子有着远低于他这个年龄的男孩子的身高。  
这孩子，在这里一定不好过吧。  
他顿了顿脚步，贴在最后一间的拐角处，偷偷瞄着屋里的场景。  
几个他略有印象的犯人围作一个圈，光身高就已经压制住了不敢抬眸的人儿。刘家凯对圈内的场景看不真切，只是看着几个人叫嚷推搡着白净的少年，混乱作一团。  
刘家凯贴着耳朵识别了一下几个人在说什么，也大多都是些骂人的话，脏的他都没耳朵听。  
“这么漂亮的小弟弟，要不然我们扒了看看，看看是不是整个人都跟姑娘一样漂亮啊！”  
“扒了扒了！”  
“扒了看看是不是这是个姑娘啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“漂亮妹妹，你是不是没有那个功能？”  
“诶你说什么呢，人家小姑娘是不是都听不懂啊？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
……  
突然不知道是哪个人突然喊了一句要把少年的衣服脱掉，接着一群人都乱七八糟的随声附和，刘家凯还没来得及多想，就看着几个人七手八脚的全都摸在了少年身上，接着就是布料的撕裂声和少年若有若无抽泣反抗。  
刘家凯皱紧了眉头，他有点看不下去了，看不得这么干净的青莲即将遭到淤泥的污浊。  
“都围着干什么呢？”刘家凯掏出腰间别好的电棍，按了开关走到监狱的门口。  
他这才看清，男孩的衣服已经被脱的只剩下了一块看不出是内衣的布料维护着他仅存的自尊。地下一层的阴风阵阵，冻的男孩整个身体都在不停的战栗着，甚至可以看到抖动的痕迹。他的眼角红红的，像是一朵未待开放的玫瑰花苞，印在他的眼角干干净净的衬托着脸庞的白皙。  
“这么晚了还闹？明天一个个的是不想早起干活想偷懒吗？”刘家凯的一声怒喝震的几个人讪讪的退开，但还是不甘心的瞪着刘家凯，又转头看着即将得手的男孩。  
“你过来。”刘家凯贴近狱房的栅栏缝隙，叫了叫还在发抖的男孩。男孩反应了一下才发觉叫的是自己，他颤颤巍巍的走近刘家凯的面前，手指紧紧扣住自己身上的那一块布料。  
刘家凯不知道自己的眼睛在往什么奇奇怪怪的地方看着，他看到少年因为冰凉的风而挺立的胸前两点，可口的模样让他忍不住吞咽了一口口水。

“我们做个交易吧，想离开这帮人吗？不是不可以。我给你在这里最好的待遇，没人欺负你，但是你要用你自己跟我交换，你同意吗？”

刘家凯忘记少年是怎么点的头，也忘记少年的眸里映出的情感是否是情愿，他记得自己抱起男孩，随着他身上最后的一块布料滑落，整个人赤裸着窝在了强壮男人的怀里。  
纤瘦的少年维护的最后一点自尊心随着布料滑落，他再也绷不住自己眼眶里的珍珠，泪水大滴大滴的在他的面庞滑落下来。  
“没事了，没事了。”刘家凯不知道自己为什么要多管闲事，不知道是心里的那点悲悯心作祟，还是他真的看上了眼前的男孩，想让他在自己的身下承欢，想让他的娇艳的泪水只为自己留下，想要占有他。  
“你叫什么？”  
“吴，青峰。”少年把头蒙在刘家凯的胸前，不敢抬眼看着这个救他出来的男人。他的声音闷闷的传出来却也掩饰不了它的好听，刘家凯听到这个声音忍不住弯起嘴角，是真的，很好听。  
“你为什么……”  
“我杀，我杀了人。”  
“原因？”  
“他们，像刚才那群人一样的……”  
刘家凯听到这里，才明白这个叫吴青峰的男孩，原来在外面也被欺负的这么过分。这样被恶意包围的人，居然可以做到这么的干净，刘家凯的心不禁深深地抽动了一下。  
真的是，好可怜的孩子。  
“那好，吴青峰，我叫刘家凯。你先在这里坐着喔，我去浴室淋浴，一会儿换你。然后我给你找几件衣服穿。不要乱跑，否则我会把你送回去。”刘家凯退开卧室的房门，比地下一层的昏暗灯光不知明亮了多少倍的光芒刺痛了吴青峰的眼睛。  
“嗯……好。”吴青峰蠕动了一下嘴唇，只缓缓挤出了几个不成型的字音出来，还是不自信的低着眉头不敢看他。  
刘家凯大学是学心理的，他看着吴青峰搓着手指缩着肩膀的模样，一眼就看出来了吴青峰在想什么。他完全没有信任刘家凯，只是一副刚出了狼穴又入虎口的悲切赴死模样。也许是看着刘家凯比那些罪犯温柔的多，觉得死在刘家凯这里比在监狱里要好些吧。  
“你乖。”刘家凯摸了摸吴青峰的后脑勺，掀起被子先给吴青峰遮住私处，自己揽起衣服筐走进了浴室。  
刘家凯洗澡一向都是速战速决，待他收拾好了浴室，抱起吴青峰放进了已经充满水的浴缸里。  
“你自己可以喔。”刘家凯笑着看了看少年，蒸腾的雾气笼罩着浴室，隔离了两个人的距离，“我等你，衣服在凳子上，换好自己来喔。”  
说实话，刘家凯没有想真的上了这个白净的男孩。他只是想努力以一个正直的角色说出和那些罪犯一样下流的话语，好吓一吓吴青峰，不让他觉得出来是万事大吉了。  
可是他也没想到，这个男孩，是真真的当真了。

“出来咯？”刘家凯正歪斜的倚在床头读书，看到白雾从浴室的门口飘出来，穿着他大好几号衬衣的男孩从浴室里光着脚丫慢慢的走出来，他感觉自己一瞬间好像看到了白净的天仙。  
沾湿的发丝紧贴着吴青峰的两鬓，翘起的头发还在滴落着大颗大颗的水珠，沾湿了肩头，又在地上聚集成小小的一窝水潭。  
刘家凯压抑不住自己翘起的欲望，耳根一下子红到了底。  
“先在我这凑合一下吧，明天我给你找地方。”刘家凯拍了拍收拾好的床铺，却没想到男孩一脸决绝的表情缓缓走到了刘家凯的面前。  
“唔……”刘家凯有些不可思议的看着吴青峰的脸在自己面前慢慢放大，最后一个温温润润的触感就紧紧的贴在了自己的唇上。  
吴青峰捧着他的脸，将自己的唇往刘家凯的唇上狠狠地压着，他灵巧的舌尖轻轻的触碰着刘家凯的牙关，最后又轻轻用力撬开，在刘家凯的口腔里摸索。  
毫无吻技可言的横冲直撞让刘家凯有了别样的欲望，他才反应过来伸手按住了吴青峰的后脑勺，将自己的舌探入吴青峰的牙关，和男孩交缠着绵绵情欲。   
送上门的果实，不如一口吞下。  
刘家凯抱起男孩，温柔的把他放在了床上，“你真的准备好了吗？”  
“……”吴青峰没有讲话，他只是像刚才一样微微蠕动了一下嘴唇，然后阖上了眼眸。他的眼睫毛不正常的长，几乎在眼睑处开出一个扇形，在灯光下随着阴影微微颤抖，让人忍不住想要亲上去。  
刘家凯摸上吴青峰的，准确的来讲是自己的衬衫领口，一个一个扣子的开始解开这层薄薄的衣物，随着衣物的脱落，吴青峰又重新回到了刚刚赤裸的模样。  
沐浴过后的身体散发着浴液的香气，刘家凯伸出手指在吴青峰胸前的两粒上画着圈圈，看着珍珠一点点的挺立，发红肿胀，他张嘴含住了其中一粒，用舌尖缓缓的舔舐。  
而他的手也没有闲住，他伸手抓住男孩身下还软软的分身，那一瞬间他感觉吴青峰颤抖了一下。  
刘家凯摩挲着阴茎，还在想刚才那群人若是真的看到应该会吐槽吧。吴青峰的阴茎发育的一点也不像他的外表看起来的那么柔弱，又粗又长。  
他感受着手下的阴茎一点一点的挺立变粗，而男孩的胸膛起伏的幅度也越来越大，甚至都已经忍不住了开始低低的呻吟。  
“呜呜……呜……”刘家凯松开口，看着吴青峰有些惊恐的睁大了眼眸，激烈的快感让他有些反应不过来，只是揪住一旁的被角死死的盯着刘家凯。  
刘家凯有点被男孩的反应逗笑了，他坏心思的加快了手下的动作，快速撸动了几下之后，一股粘稠的白浊从阴茎顶端喷出，打落在刘家凯的被单上，阴湿开来。  
“啊……”吴青峰潮红的面颊和粉色的躯体可人至极，刘家凯再也压制不住自己的情欲，一根手指直直的探进了吴青峰的后穴，引的身下的男孩惊呼一声。  
没有被开发过的后穴极度紧致，随着吴青峰的呼吸有规律的收缩，刘家凯一点一点前进着摸索那块凸起的软肉块，那个凸起的敏感点。许是第一次有这样的感觉，吴青峰不适的皱起了眉头，想往后退缩，却被刘家凯发现重新抱回来怀里。  
“不要动。”刘家凯感觉那块软肉已经在他的指尖触碰范围内，他轻轻一摸，感到身下的男孩一阵战栗，就知道自己找到了。他开始旋转按压，引的吴青峰再也压制不住淫叫声。  
“不要不要……慢一点……慢……求求你……”吴青峰推搡着刘家凯的手臂，却没想到眼前的男人手指反而越来的越快速的旋转，甚至还缓缓增添了一根，并随着时间的推移开始慢慢抽插。肠液的分泌温润了紧致的穴道，男孩的阴茎颤颤微微的准备重新站立，失神的漂亮眼眸也开始涣散。  
刘家凯知道时候到了。  
他掀起自己的浴袍，放出自己早就已经胀痛的分身抵在了小小的穴口，亲了亲吴青峰的面颊。  
“会很痛，但适应一下就会很开心了。”刘家凯咬了咬吴青峰的耳朵，也没指望这这个寡言的少年能回复他什么。  
他对准了吴青峰的穴口，一点一点的推进，让自己的阴茎和吴青峰的穴道内壁紧致贴合，最后融为一体。  
吴青峰感觉自己的后穴抵进了一个不属于自己的异物，巨大且粗长，像一把刀子要把他割裂。刚刚的开发和润滑好像都成了无用功，吴青峰只想颤抖着后退，巨物的排泄感让他忍不住反胃，想要后退着躲开这次不伦不类的侵占。  
“想要反悔吗？”刘家凯突然停下了动作，看着男孩的表情他居然有些心软。  
吴青峰盯着他，忍住想要躲开的冲动，竟然自己向前动了动，吞下了刘家凯的整个巨根。然后探头亲了亲刘家凯的唇。  
“没有，我喜欢，我喜欢，我很喜欢你。”刘家凯感觉身前的男孩带着哭腔，支支吾吾贴着他的唇说出了这么一句话，他们见面以来最长的一句话，“我想被你欺负。”  
怎么搞的吗，明明在做开心的事情，为什么感觉他是真的在欺负他啊。  
刘家凯听着吴青峰连说出的话都是那么的可爱不沾灰烬，心里忍不住有了更变态的情绪。  
这么干净的天使喔，现在在他的身下翻云覆雨，在他的怀里被他占有喔。  
刘家凯扳住吴青峰的肩膀，忍不住再次吻上了吴青峰的唇，问的比任何一次都更充满情意，而不只是怜悯，更多的是爱。  
他抱起吴青峰骨感的身体，开始了自己身下的活塞运动。  
他看着吴青峰的眼神，从一开始的吃痛无助，到后来的无感，一直到最后的享受和痴迷，身前的男孩身体越来越发热，大颗的汗珠随着抽动滑落。而刘家凯深切的感受到，吴青峰已经缓慢地放下了戒备，尽情享受这短暂的欢愉。  
随着高潮的到来，吴青峰的身体缓缓的抽动了几下，就感到一股温润的液体探进了他的五脏六腑深处，而他的整个人，也是他刘家凯的了。  
“我也喜欢你啊。”  
想要占有你，想要让你嵌进我的怀里不在被世俗污垢玷染。

**Author's Note:**

> （写完后记:我本来想写的阴暗一点，后来觉得刘家凯这种人（？）真的强势不起来。）


End file.
